gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger
GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger is a custom mobile suit first featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV and is piloted by Morgan Chevalier. Technology & Combat Characteristics A GAT-01A1 Dagger (aka 105 Dagger) variant that is piloted by the "Moonlight Mad Dog", Morgan Chevalier. The Gunbarrel Dagger mounts the AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker as a Striker Pack, granting the suit usage of wire-guided gunbarrel pods (which could only be controlled by one with high spatial awareness, like Morgan) and perhaps the Striker's Gatling gun, in addition to the Dagger's standard weaponry. The Gunbarrel Striker can be automated or piloted, and if it is the latter, the front section can be detached after the Striker Pack docks to the Dagger's back, which make sense as the unit's pilot is useless after the pack docks with the MS. In fact, this is what Morgan often does if the pack is delivered in battle by a pilot. As the wires of the gunbarrel pods can be easily severed during combat, a backup Gunbarrel Striker is always prepared in advance and send out when almost all the pods are gone. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung II" 40mm Multi-barrel CIWS :The Gunbarrel Dagger mounts two "Igelstellung II" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS guns in its head to shoot down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. Unlike the earlier G-project machines and Strike Dagger's, these CIWS are smaller in caliber to increase the amount of ammunition available. By using the FCS automatic control system, the CIWS can automatically engage incoming enemy units. ;*ES01 Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers of the model ES01 are stored on the side skirt armor. They serve as the suit's main close combat weapon. ;*12.5mm Anti-infantry Gun :A shell-firing machine gun mounted in each foot. They are used to shoot down enemy soldiers on the ground and can cause severe damage to an area filled with humans. They are installed to avoid the criticism that against infantry, MS’s weapons are overkill. ;*Wire-guided Gunbarrel Pod :The Gunbarrel Dagger is equipped with four gunbarrel pods, each mounting one GAU-758S railgun and two M70AMSAT missiles. These pods can be detached from the Gunbarrel Striker and controlled through wires to attack an enemy from multiple directions. They can function as additional boosters when attached to the Striker, increasing its speed or the speed of the MS to which it is docked to. Like the ones on Moebius Zero, the gunbarrel pods are usable only by pilots with high spatial awareness. ;*M58E4 Gatling Gun :Mounted on the bottom of the Gunbarrel Striker, it is positioned backwards when the Striker is mounted on the Dagger. It is unknown if it can be used by the Dagger, and if it is possible, it is likely used for firing at pursuing enemy units due to its position. ;*GAU-8M2 52mm Machine Gun :A rapid-firing shell based weapon, it is one of the two ranged handheld weapon for the Gunbarrel Dagger. Although not as powerful as a beam weapon, it also does not drain energy from the suit's battery. ;*M703 57mm Beam Rifle :An alternative handheld ranged weapon used by the Gunbarrel Dagger, it is the same rifle as the one used by GAT-01 Strike Dagger. It can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against armor with anti-beam coating. A grenade launcher is mounted at the bottom and although the grenades are not very effective against large ships, they are still useful as anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*Shield :The same shield as used by Strike Dagger, it is meant to intercept attacks that the pilot cannot or will not dodge. The shield is also anti-beam coated and can block or deflect energy based attacks from beam weapons. However, the shield has its limit and can be damaged or even destroyed by extremely powerful attack, such as a positron cannon blast. System Features ;*Laminated Armor ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs History Originally, the plan for Gunbarrel Striker was to equipped it onto the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam that was recovered from Archangel. The resulting GAT-X105+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Strike Gundam was meant to be Mu La Flaga's personal unit, but as the plan did not materialize due to Mu's defection, the Gunbarrel Striker was passed on to "Moonlight Mad Dog" Morgan Chevalier, who also has high spatial awareness, for use with his 105 Dagger. Over the years, Morgan used the Gunbarrel Dagger in many battles, among them the Second Battle of Jachin Due, during which he led a squad of seven other 105 Daggers (equipped with the Aile, Sword, and Launcher Striker packs) against a ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type squad led by Mikhail "Doctor" Coast and also fought a YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type, piloted by Heine Westenfluss. Before this battle, he fought against the CAT1-X Hyperion Unit 1 piloted by Canard Pars at the Ptolemaeus lunar base, when Canard attacked the base to get a Neutron Jammer Canceller. He only survived this battle because of Prayer Reverie urging him to detach his Gunbarrel Striker. He also piloted such a unit in the Battle of Boaz, during which he led a large force of Strike Daggers to clear the way for the mobile armor Peacemaker Force carrying nuclear missiles. After the war, Morgan piloted his Gunbarrel Dagger against rogue Alliance ace and South American revolutionary Edward "Ed the Ripper" Harrelson. Following a brief battle, Morgan used the Gunbarrels' guidance wires to immobilize Ed's GAT-333 Raider Full Spec and forced it deep into Earth's gravity well. Morgan however declined to take a killing shot and instead gave the "Hero of South America" the opportunity to prove himself by surviving the seemingly impossible situation, which Ed eventually did. During the Second Alliance-PLANT War, Morgan had moved on from the Gunbarrel Dagger and now piloted the TS-MA4F Exus mobile armor. Picture Gallery Gat-01-m703.jpg|M703 57mm beam rifle MorganChevalier&Daggers.png|Morgan Chevalier's Gunbarrel Dagger, leading a corps of Strike Daggers during the Battle of Boaz. Notice that Morgan's unit is armed with the M703 beam rifle. GunbarrelDagger01.png|Morgan's unit watches Boaz destroyed by nuclear weapons Gunbarrel Pods.png Gunbarrel Dagger.png GunbarrelDagger01.jpg GunbarrelDagger02.jpg GunbarrelDagger03.jpg Unit_cs_gunbarrel_dagger.png|As seen in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online GunbarrelDaggerBattleDestiny.png Gunpla HG 105Dagger Gunbarrel Cover.png|1/144 HG SEED "GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger" (2004): box art GunbarrelDaggerGunpla.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger" sample build with mobile suit profile External links *GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger on MAHQ.net